


We Care For Each Other (Trans Peter/Ned)

by Peter_Pansexual



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bisexual Peter, Bisexual Peter Parker, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Bullying, Crying, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gender Dysphoria, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pansexual Character, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Sex Negotiation, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, The X-Files References, Trans Peter Parker, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pansexual/pseuds/Peter_Pansexual
Summary: Peter and Ned decide that they are ready to do more than have make-out sessions in Peter’s bedroom, but their insecurities make their first-time difficult.WARNING: References to past self-harm, gender dysphoria, one use of the word clit but otherwise called Peter’s dick, depression, anxiety, cursing (though if you are worried about cursing on a smut post then you might not want to read smut), both boys are still in high school so underage, and body dysmorphia.





	We Care For Each Other (Trans Peter/Ned)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friendo! This is my first time writing smut, but I tried keeping it as in character and as realistic as possible while still being interesting. I want to clarify that not all AFAB (assigned female at birth) people experience dysphoria in the way Peter is described to. This is based on my personal experience. If I missed any possible triggers please let me know in the comments below. Feel free to give me a kudo or a nice comment!  
> P.S. The song “love; not wrong (brave)” by EDEN fits pretty well with this fanfic if you want to listen to it afterward you can.

Peter always savored the taste of Ned’s lips. They were smooth and tasted sweet from Ned’s coca cola chapstick. They contrasted drastically from his own chapped dry ones. With how constantly active he is he finds it hard to stay hydrated. His boyfriend tries his best to remind him though. 

Ned was good at taking care of Peter. He was his man in the chair! He not only watched his back on missions but after too. He would always greet Peter with a soft smile and a kiss that would take his breath away. He would then force him to drink a gallon of water while Ned cleaned and cared for any wounds he may have gotten on patrol. Afterward, he would run him a warm bath to relax his aching muscles. Ned was romantic like that. He would even hold Peter against his chest and kiss his forehead as they fell asleep.

Tonight was different though. Peter had decided he was going to take care of Ned. He and Aunt May planned it all out. She helped Peter cook a homemade pizza with ham and pineapple, Ned’s favorite, and a green pepper and sausage one for himself. He even had a playlist of different romantic songs to play in the background. He had never done anything like this before but he wanted to show Ned just how much he appreciated him. Ned had texted him saying he was ten minutes away so he quickly shoed May out for the night. He didn’t want any interruptions.

The night had gone to plan. The way Ned’s eyes lit up at the sight of all Peter’s hard work made his heartache. He took a mental note to do nice things for Ned more often. The two scarfed down the pizza and cuddled on the couch while watching reruns of the X-Files. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. He never wanted this night to end. It was as if he wasn’t Spider-Man but Peter Parker, your average highschool bisexual trans kid who was a total nerd and the luckiest boyfriend in existence. 

He looked up at Ned with a soft smile. Ned’s eyes were still glued to the screen, shadows danced across his face. He looked so effortlessly handsome. Peter turned his torso towards Ned and gently shifted Ned’s face to his. The kiss was soft and short. He pulled back to look into his deep brown eyes. Ned’s eyes were dilated and his gaze shifted down to Peter’s lips. On instinct, Peter ran his tongue along them, Ned’s eyes followed the movement then he dove back in. This kiss was longer and had more force, more desire. It made Peter’s heart flutter. They had kissed more times than he could count at this point but each one still made his knees weak. 

They continued like that until Ned ran his hand down Peter’s side, scraping his nails on the flesh that was exposed above his jeans. Peter’s breath hitched, he wanted more. More than they had done before and it scared him. He broke away from the kiss making Ned grunt in protest. He looked Ned in the eyes, holding him there as he thought a moment, butterflies fluttered in his stomach but he was determined. He gulped,

“Ned, I-I’m ready,” the other boy looked back at him in confusion, “for more I mean.”

Ned froze, his mouth opening slightly in shock. Peter’s jaw tightened and his face felt like fire,

“We don’t-, I didn’t mean to-, GA, nevermind, it was a dumb suggestion. Let’s just pretend it never happened,” he quickly turned away from Ned with his arms crossed against his chest. At the speed of light, Ned took Peter’s face into his hands.

“NO, no, I mean, I want to,” he said, looking away, “I just don’t know how to.”

“Neither do I, you’d be my first,” he said, trailing off at the end.

“Are you sure? I mean you won’t, I don’t know, freak out?” Peter knew that he was referring to his dysphoria. He had seen Peter have episodes of serious depression and anger from it. 

Once, a boy at school had mocked his chest and it triggered something inside of him. Ned had come home with him to try to calm him down but all it did was piss Peter off more. He yelled at him cursing him unjustly and telling him he didn’t understand. He was too overwhelmed to care about how much he was hurting his boyfriend who had done nothing wrong. He cried till his eyes burned and he clawed at his chest trying to tear it off but to no avail. All it did was leave thin trails of blood. Ned managed to find the door key only to find his love in a broken bleeding mess on the floor. He wiped Peter’s tears and rocked him back and forth until he was too exhausted to fight. Ned picked him up and laid him on the bed then gave him a wet washcloth to clean himself off, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to touch Peter’s chest. 

Thinking back on that painful memory took any doubt he had away. He knew that Ned would take care of him like he always did, he would stop if Peter said stop, and he wouldn’t use Peter for sex. 

“I’m sure.” Ned nods and the two walk to the bedroom with excitement and nervousness bubbling in their bellies. 

Peter lays down and looks at Ned who is sitting on the side of the bed looking unsure.

“What are my rules? Like what can I do and not do?” Ned asks. Peter’s heart could burst with how much it means to him that Ned is really taking Peter into consideration and not just thinking with his dick. 

“You already know not to touch my chest unless I tell you to.” 

Ned nods, “Can I look at it?” 

Peter hesitates, “Yeah and no penetration.” The mere thought makes Peter’s legs tighten in discomfort. 

“Um, Peter,” Ned asks, biting his lip, “is it okay if I keep my shirt on?” 

He sometimes forgets that Ned has body issues too. Ned never lets anyone see him shirtless because of his body dysmorphia. 

“Of course, this is supposed to be good for both of us, not just me. If I do something wrong or you change your mind don’t hesitate to tell me, okay, baby?” 

Ned smiles at him and climbs between Peter’s legs to give him a passionate kiss. He runs his fingers through Ned’s hair, pulling him down to cover Peter’s body with his. His binder feels too tight around him, it itches his skin, begging to be taken off. He submits to the urge. He lays back down looking up at Ned who is admiring his exposed torso. He rubs his thumbs lightly into Peter’s hips calming his anxiety. His skin prickles in excitement and he licks his lips.

“You can touch the center of my chest, just not my nipples or anything,” Peter whispers. Ned kisses Peter’s forehead, then his nose, his lips, and down his neck. He doesn’t bite hard enough to bruise but enough to leave little red marks that make Peter’s dick twitch. Peter grabs Ned’s ass and gives it a firm squeeze causing Ned’s hips to buck forward into Peter’s. He does it again but this time he rolls his hips with Ned’s causing them both to moan at the friction. 

Ned drags his mouth down the center of Peter’s chest, stopping at the flattest part where his breast bone is and giving it a feather-light kiss then gives him another right over his rapidly beating heart. 

“Ned,” Peter pleads, he needs to taste his lover once more. Ned is happy to serve him, he swallows Peter’s moan as he rubs him thru his jeans. It is not enough though. Not breaking the kiss, Peter unzips his jeans and Ned helps him out of them, tossing them who knows where. 

“Your turn, baby,” Peter says, lust clear in his voice. Ned hesitates, looking down ashamed. “Baby, it’s me. You know I won’t judge you.” 

“It isn’t pretty, Peter,” he whispers. It then hits Peter like a ton of bricks, he’s meaning his scars. He has seen them before, he had helped Ned stop cutting a little over three months ago.   
“If you don’t feel comfortable enough then I won’t force you, but it will be a lot harder to get you off if your pants are on.”

Ned lays his head on Peter’s chest and takes a few breaths. Peter rubs his back, ignoring his arousal to comfort his boyfriend. Ned suddenly gets off the bed and slips out of his sweatpants. Peter’s mouth waters at the sight of Ned’s large bulge. ‘I do that to him,’ he thinks. His confidence rising. 

“Come here,” he orders, patting where he was laying. Ned takes his spot, he refuses to make eye contact. Peter wants to wipe away every ounce of insecurity Ned has about his body but he can’t. That doesn’t mean he won’t try. Peter kisses him hard, their teeth collide for a moment but neither mind, they are too lost in the moment. Peter runs his tongue across Ned’s lower lip, asking for permission. Ned moans loudly as Peter enters. He grips Ned’s neck with his left hand, holding his mouth against his as his right hand explores Ned’s leg. He leans down and kisses all the scars that litter Ned’s thighs. After each kiss, he whispers praise, “beautiful,” kiss, “gorgeous,” kiss, “perfect.”

“Peter, please, stop,” Ned begs, his voice thick with emotion. Peter presses his lips to each of Ned’s eyelids.

“They’re all true, love. I’m sorry if I don’t say it enough.”

“I love you,” Ned whispers, holding Peter tight to his chest. Peter feels the tremors that come from Ned’s body as he silently cries and Peter can’t help but cry too. 

“I love you too,” his voice cracks. They hold each other like the world could fall apart at any minute and in theory it could. The realization causes Peter to rethink his whole Spider-Man work. What if he didn’t make it home one day? He couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Ned like that. 

“I promise to be more careful on missions” he whispers into Ned’s hair. 

“You fucking better be,” Ned’s cursing shocks Peter, “I can’t lose you. I give you all the love I can’t give to myself. Your love for me makes me want to love myself.” 

Peter’s body shakes as he kisses Ned. He rests his head against Ned’s with his eyes closed, “I love you so fucking much it hurts.”

He sniffles and kisses Ned’s head again then chuckles, “How did we go from fucking to crying messes?” 

Ned laughs with him till his ribs hurt. As Peter watches his boyfriend wipe away his tears with the biggest most genuine smile he’s ever seen him have, he realizes he’s never seen anyone so beautiful. 

“You look stunning like this.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” he replies, rolling his eyes. 

Peter begins tracing the outline of Ned’s now haft hard dick through his underwear. 

”Gladly,” he says in a deep teasing tone. Peter mouths at his boyfriend’s clothed cock. He licks up his length then kisses the head. Ned’s breath hitches and he bites his lip. He searches Ned’s eyes for permission before pulling down his boxers. The sight of his love’s thick cock makes him dizzy. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, he grabs his dick rubbing under the head. Ned moans loudly, Peter thanks God that Aunt May isn’t home right now because she for sure would have heard them. He then lightly strokes Ned, teasing him. He runs his thumb along his vain making him pulse under his touch. 

“Peter,” he says breathy, “do you have a condom?” 

Peter pauses anxiously, “I said no penetration.” 

“I know, it isn’t for that. Sex is still messy and I don't want poor Aunt May to have to clean my cum stains out of your sheets. I’d never be able to look her in the eyes again,” he says embarrassed. 

Peter reaches over into his side table and pulls out a condom and lube. He rolls the condom on to Ned Jr. then slicks him up. He uses much more pressure now. He keeps a steady rhythm, occasionally he will run his thumb over Ned’s slit causing him to arch off the bed.

“Peter, ah, yes, ah, I’m gonna,” his voice breaks off as Peter takes Ned into his mouth sucking as best he can while making eye contact. It sends Ned over the edge. Peter watches in admiration at his orgasmic bliss, the shaky rise and fall of his chest. “Fuck,” Ned says, repeating Peter’s earlier statement. Peter snorts. Ned then ties off the condom and throws it in the trash.

“Your turn, Spider-Man,” Ned says with a teasing smile.

“With you, I’m just Peter, your Peter,” he replies, making Ned smile brighter. Ned grabs the back of his boyfriend’s head and pulls him down for a kiss. His other hand travels down Peter’s abs to the top of his boxer briefs. Peter stops his hand,

“Wait, I- can we keep them on? I don’t think I can handle-”

“You don’t need to explain anything to me. If you don’t like it that way then you don’t like it that way,” he kisses Peter’s lips then pulls back just enough to whisper,” so show me what you do like.”

Peter gulps, he had never been so turned on. He moved Ned’s hand right over his clit and pressed forward in circular motions, moaning against Ned’s lips. Ned continues to rub Peter through his shorts. He dips lower to feel the heat at Peter’s entrance, Peter’s head falls onto Ned’s shoulder as he bites his lip. He rubs the wetness he finds there while still stimulating Peter’s dick. 

“Harder,” Peter begs. Ned nibbles on Peter’s ear and whispers dirty things to him.

“You like that baby?” Peter nods his head and groans, “You’re so handsome, all whiny and desperate for me like this.” 

He bites Ned’s shoulder to try to silence his whimper. ‘Holy fuck’ he thinks, ‘Ned can dirty talk and its working for me.’ He takes a mental note to experiment more with this later. 

“Na-uh, I wanna hear those moans, baby. Let me know how good I make you feel.” 

His face gets red in embarrassment at Ned’s words as he moans louder than he ever has before. Peter’s legs start to tremble as his orgasm builds, “Please, I need to cum.” 

Ned pulls Peter’s hair just enough to make him moan all needy. He cums with Ned’s lips over his. Ned continues to rub him through his orgasm until Peter’s hips are running away from him in overstimulation. The two boys lay together, side by side. 

“I can’t wait to tell the school that I just finger fucked Spider-Man,” Ned says jokingly. Peter rolls over in laughter, lightly hitting his boyfriend’s chest. Ned grabs his hand and brings it up to his lips.

“I really do love you.” 

“I know.”


End file.
